Media devices such as tablets and smartphones provide ways for users to consume content, communicate with one another, and perform other tasks. These media devices may be portable, allowing use in different physical locations such as at home, while commuting, at work, and so forth.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.